


it would have killed me

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace visits Simon’s house after a nightmare and they talk.





	it would have killed me

Simon woke as he felt a vibration from his phone, he squinted his eyes seeing it was a text from Jace. 

Future Husband - Come outside

Simon groaned quietly, why does he feel the way he does about Jace! Because this is ridiculous, it’s three in morning. 

He placed his legs down on the edge of the bed, stretching then slipped on his shoes grabbing his jacket on his way out of his bedroom, he tip toed quietly hoping not to wake his mom and sister. 

He made it downstairs opening the door gently and closing it, he sees Jace sitting on one of the chairs outside his house, looking pale and lost. 

Simon shoved his hands into his jacket sitting next to him, he sighed trying to get his attention, he poked Jace on his knee, “So what’s up?”

Jace looked over at Simon, who’s hair was sticking up in all directions adorably from just waking he supposed, he wished he could run his fingers through it, well maybe one day. 

He smiled weakly, “Nightmares.”

Simon nodded understanding him,leaned back his head gently hitting the brick behind him, “Want to talk about it?”

Jace shook his head then fiddled with his fingers, Simon noticed and reached down to take his hands in his, making Jace pull them back. 

Simon ran his fingers through his messy hair, with a soft sigh, “Sorry, I forget that you don’t like to be touched.”

Jace shook his head with a harsh chuckle, “That’s not why.”

Simon frowned with a look confusion, “What do you mean?”

Jace rolled his eyes at the memory of Simon having to leave for the Seelie Court, he folded his arms, staring towards one of the houses in the neighborhood.

“You said your goodbye to Clary, and Maia, but you didn’t say a WORD to me Simon! I saved your life and you wouldn’t even be here if weren’t for me and you couldn’t have even said GOODBYE! I felt like such a dumbass!”

Simon’s mouth gaped open slightly with the cutest express- okay no Lightwood Herondale whatever I am! Don’t fall for this again! Do not fall for those damn brown eyes!

Jace saw Simon scoot closer then begin to fiddle with his own hands, he looked into Jace’s eyes, “That wasn’t my intention to ignore you, I- I just didn’t want to face you and tell you goodbye.”

He still glared at Simon through fresh tears streaming down his face, Simon reached up with his thumb wiping away tears from Jace’s cheek, making Jace shut his eyes gently just...for a moment. 

Simon smiles weakly as he caressed his cheek, “It would have kill me even more if I did.” 

Jace sniffles wiping his eyes with his sleeve of his leather jacket, he looked into Simon’s eyes, “Can I stay the night?”

Simon nods gently reaching for Jace’s hand, who squeezes Simon’s back just as gentle, Simon cleared his throat from cool air, “Why about Clary, does she know you’re stay-“

Jace cut off his worrying with a soft kiss, Simon shut his eyes wrapping his arms around his neck, Jace pulled back making Simon whimper, he smiled moving his thumb over Simon’s bottom lip, “I broke up with her, you and Mai-“

Simon’s mouth dropped open, then he closed it nodding, “Maia broke up with me since I worried her to death about the Seelie queen, was too much for her so we’re just friends, maybe you and I could be more than friends and we cuddle in my bed?” he blushed. 

Jace’s face flushed making his face even colder from the cool air outside, he nodded taking Simon’s hand with Simon leading the way with him putting his finger to his lips in a hushing motion. 

They made it to Simon’s room quietly, getting comfortable with Jace taking off his shirt and leaving on his boxers and Simon doing the same, Jace snuggled into Simon’s neck making Simon have the biggest smile Jace has ever seen, Simon ran his fingers through Jace’s hair while he fell asleep. 

As they both finally fell asleep Rebecca claimed she heard noises bringing Elaine to check to see if anyone was breaking in, she made her way to her little brothers room to check on him only to find he was perfectly fine with a stranger neither her or her mom recognized sleeping on Simon’s chest, they smiled gently at each other closing the door gently.


End file.
